Hetalia and Ouran randomness!
by LinaDestin2
Summary: This is a game I play with my cousins where we each make up a part of the story and don't tell each other what it is until we put them all together.  The short stories that result end up being totally random and hilarious!
1. Insane Randomness!

China and Germany

were abducted by Tonny

while everyone was going crazy

at the host club.

Ash and Misty

were running from Russia

when France was high

in Nantucket.

Baby Nekozawa

helped Barbie kill the Allied Powers

when England was trying to cook

at Austria's piano recital.

Kumajiro (Canada's Bear)

punched Prussia in the face

at the trimellenioum

in a tomato box.

England

jizzed in his pants

when Canada and America were wittle babies

at Barbie's magic castle land.

Barbie and Russia

made some pasta

while Chibitala and Holy Roman Empire kissed.

in a land down under.

The Sailor Scouts

went to Italy

when the world ended

in a high-school.

Finland

did the hamster dance

when the Spanish armada attacked spain

in the sky.

Pizza

recognized Canada

while everyone was exploding each other in WW2

in France's make-up bag.

Tamaki and Kyouya

died from food poisoning (England)

when World War 17 ended

at the World Conference.

Soviet Russia

died France's hair red

in 9999

on Poland's Pony.

Some pasta

ran out of pasta

while the Italian Mafia ate pasta

in England's mind.

Sailor Moon

ice-skated in Vancouver

when tofu came to life

in the water.

England's food

blew up babies

when the space time continuum exploded

in the world's biggest crib.

Italy

kissed France

when France and England became friends

on Switzerland's face.

Usa-chan

became a drug-dealer

on a pizza

at Russia's house.

Hunny Senpai

styled England's hair

when America lost a war between him and England

inside England's stomach.

England

BURPED in England's face

when Russia made France's mommy cry

on planet Venus.

The three Baltic Countries

lived in a fish

when fruits and vegetables attacked America

at the bottom of the ocean.

Your face

hula-hooped in the Olympics

when in the TV

at Santa Claus' workshop.


	2. Insane Randomness Part 2!  XD

Finland and Hunny

attacked Usa-chan with a chainsaw

while Japan mauled Prussia

at Italys house.

Poland

called America FAT

when Prussia planned to take over the world

at a party inside of Austria's piano.

Italy's ahoge

ate

during the World Conference held at Russia's house

inside of America's hamburger.

America's mochi

played tennis against Prussia and won

in 100 bc

on planet Mars.

America's burger

sang Mairu Kaite Chikyuu

when a meteor struck France

in a pot.

Pluto

played Hide and go seek with all of the countries

when WW2 ended

on Poland's catwalk.

Kyouya and Tamaki

ate bad food (England)

while Mori was telling Tamaki off

inside a hornet's nest.

Russia's faucet pipe

ate England's food and actually liked it

during a war

in Hungary's hair.

Pirate England

made an alliance with Korea

during a fancy party held by the host club

in a ham.

Tamaki

made France wear a dress

when Spongebob and Italy danced until midnight

inside of Usa-chan who was inside of Tony's stomach.

Germany and Sailor Moon

talked to Tony

during the Renaissance Festival

in America's hamburger-filled stomach.

Boss Spain and chibi Romano

watched France kiss England

in 200ad

while Russia was squeezing Latvia.

My mp3 player

was strapped to a rocket

when Sailor Moon blew up America's hamburger

in a spaceship.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to LuckyNumbers. I cannot tell you how ecstatic my cousins were when I read them your review. We all teamed up again and made these stories just for you! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Insane Randomness Part 3!  XD

This chapter is dedicated to LuckyNumbers and Jazz's Girl because they are awesome to the power of PRUSSIA!

* * *

Latvia

rickrolled France

when Korea's ahoge talked

in Switzerland.

Iceland

had a fight with Prussia

while Russia was creating the largest blizzard in Soviet History.

in Buckingham Palace.

Cowboy America

kissed England

In 999

at Hidekaz' house.

A fan-drawn Israel

dressed up as a clown

while France was dancing with his Indian friends (French and Indian war)

at Rome's house.

Your mom

listened to his ipod loaded with Taylor Swift songs

during the American Revolution

on a clown.

Hunny

danced to Happy Thoughts museum with Neville Chamberlain

in 1905 in Russia *Smirks at Lisa*

in Russia's secret lair for planning things.

Russia and Tamaki

ate England's food

while they were on the Quest for Camelot

in Ontario Canada.

Faerie America

burned America's hamburger to a crisp

in 1092

in Nantucket, where everything sparkles like a vampire! XD

A magical flying moron

had his vital regions taken over by Prussia

when France committed suicide

some place.

A bee

chopped off Belarus' hair

when the Anglo-Japanese Alliance was formed

at the Host Club.

Russia and Hungary

got married

during the Cold War

at a spelling bee that Italy won.

Fred (Youtube)

gave Russia a taste of his own medicine

in 75847564684658668

in a field of daisies and butterflies.

Kyouya

ran around in circles obsessively singing "O Canada!"

at the World Fair

in a tree.

Canada

pushed Lithuania out of an air plane

while Hikaru and Kauro were beating each other up

in Russia's happy place.

* * *

Okay... I know what you guys are thinking "FINALLY!" and I don't blame you. You see, there was a series of frustrating mishaps. First, I got sick and couldn't get together with them the Sunday after I submitted Chapter two, then I made them all swear we'd definitely do the chapter the Sunday after that and we were all stoked... but we somehow forgot about it completely and I remembered Monday morning. SO THEN, the Sunday after that we FINALLY got it done! And I made a mental note to submit the chapter that night, (the internet at my Grandma's house sucks), and when I got home I knew there was something I needed to do... but I couldn't think of what it was, so I went on facebook instead, lol. SO THIS MORNING, it came to me that I forgot to submit it and here I am, rushing to get it on! Lol, good thing today's labor day and I actually have time on a Monday morning to submit it! Again, so sorry. I have no idea why my memory is so bad. I just love you guys for being such loyal fans the whole way through! Ya'll are the best! XD


	4. Insane Randomness Part 4!  XD

This chapter is dedicated to Jazz's Girl, PokkiChoco and LuckyNumbers because their reviews make us smile and we are so proud to serve you guys by writing this insane sequence of events!

* * *

Tamaki and France

ate the world fair

when Russia wasn't scaring the crap out of me

on America's nipple (The mall of America).

* * *

Artemis from Sailor Moon

cross-dressed with Poland

in 163

at Haruhi Fujioka's house.

* * *

Japan and China

drew a mouth on Hello Kitty

when Switzerland bit off Austria's head

in some pasta.

* * *

Canada

ambushed France

on my birthday

on Sealand (It was very cramped).

* * *

All of the small nations

ambushed iceland

when Lithuania regretted ever being born

in Helsinki Finland.

* * *

*insert your favorite male singer here*

danced with Shinatty-chan

when France and Tamaki finally meet

in a huge flower.

* * *

Your mom

sung Marukaite Chikyuu

when Hetalia aired on American television

in Tony's space ship.

* * *

Sailor Mercury

ate a lot of pasta

during Hurricane Katrina

on Italy's ahoge.

* * *

Chibi Japan and Chibi America

watched Shinatty-chan eat Tony

while Italy had a bomb in his houses

on Mount Rushmore.

* * *

That hat you never wear

sang Marukaite Chikyuu until it was hoarse

during WW2 when the Ouran Host Club blew up

in a pot.

* * *

Yayz! It's on time! :) Well... I have nothing to say. Except that I hope you enjoyed and make sure to review if you did!


	5. Insane Randomness Part 5! XD

:) We each wrote a little note for you guys, me and my sister's are going to take up the intro, and at the end are our two cousins'.

Heeeeey, it's Lina Destin! Well, that's at least my penname. Okayz, well sorry for the wait, we did a lot of stories this time and had a FREAKIN AMAZING TIME as always! All right (it's two words, people), some things I want to say. First of all, I'm not sure how often we've done this in the previous chapters, but I definitely know that this time we occasionally used popular references other than those from Hetalia and Ouran. I told us to do it occasionally just to spice things up, so hopefully you'll know what we're talking about when we kind of draw from stuff other than these two series. Oh, and secondly, we used a new technique where we watched random Hetalia and Ouran episodes from my DVDs while we wrote these to help us when we can't think of something to put on our turn. And I don't know about them, but it DEFINITELY helped ME! XD We just had to ignore our boy cousins getting aggravated when we fangirl screamed at certain scenes. Hee hee hee! Hope you enjoy! Love you guys, from the girl who's beast at cosplaying Female America! :D

Hi, it's Lina Destin's little sis. So to summarize it all, keep your windpipe empty and get all valuable and fragile items on your lap OFF. Laugh it up, as you enjoy this extension of our stories of randomness. Sayonara, G'day, pip-pip-cheerio, Ciao, and peace out!

* * *

Andy Samberg

tripped over a box where Niccolo Machiavelli was hiding

WHEN ENGLAND FOOD TASTED GOOD!

at England's and France's wedding reception.

* * *

Chibi Romano

totally PWNED Japan

when drunk England pucked all over Kyoya's shoes

in Italy's pasta.

* * *

That bird in ouran in the beginning (of the theme song)

faced the eye of the tiger

when yo mamma was born

at the Ouran host club which has just recently been moved to Russia.

* * *

Kyoya's family's 100 man police force

ran away from France's marriage proposal

when Mori spoke for a whole minute

at FLIPPIN Applebees!

* * *

ALL OUR AMAZING FANS (love you guys!)

decided to let Prussia into the host club

when Italy sang girls just want to have fun

in Tamaki's inner mind theater.

* * *

Éclair Tonear

SLAMMED Mori in the jaw

when Haruhi's a steam for Tamaki as a father figure was in the balance

in potato land.

* * *

ELTON JOHN (LOVE HIM)

woke Kyouya up at 4 AM

when I took a fricken five hour car ride and still didn't hear the song Someone like you by Adelle

ummmm…. At Six Flags… wait really? Who wrote this?

* * *

Trololol guy

killed that crab on Italy's head

when Austria… kicked… BUTT

at Mr. Austria's house.

* * *

All of Britain's magical friends

kicked Italy in the boot (Miso punny)

when Italy's pasta said "whats up player!"

in Hunny's cavity.

* * *

England's finest teapot

gave America a set of toy soldiers

while America was sulking in his basement

in Kyoya's little black book.

* * *

China's panda

auditioned on "America's Got Talent"

when Japan told China that he never wanted to be his kid brother

in LONDON. ENGLAND.

* * *

Thomas Busby

gave England a hamburger

when Haruhi sang "I Kissed A Girl & I Liked It" (Which is half true)

where Sealand and England are having a contest to see who is the cutest.

* * *

Whats up its Lina Destin's cousin and since I was raised by paranoid father I am going to make up a pen name which is going to be Baya which was my nick name given to me by my younger sister gave me when she was little. Ok there is one major reason why I'm typing here today and that is because I decided to take a random survey. Okay, here is the question: What would you do if you saw a watermelon that could fly? Would you A. expect the watermelon to be able to use the restroom and go cover your car or B. go grab your gun and shoot it down. Answer my question within your review and I promise to give you the answer in the next installment!

Hey it's the little sister of baya and all I what to say is thanks for reading our stores! You guys rock!


End file.
